Their Impulse Control Problem
by Gater101
Summary: Sam and Luka share a common impulse control problem. Rated for sexual content.


**Impulse Control**

He stretched his arms wide as he woke, the room still covered in darkness, although he could see the dull light seeping under the door at the far end of the room, where he must have left the light on.

His arm froze when it came into contact with something soft, silky and curly - hair. He turned his head slightly to see the mass of gentle blond waves resting atop one of his pillows. Turning slowly, he angled his body so it was turned towards the slumbering woman beside him. He moved his frozen arm back towards himself and used the hand to prop his face up so he could quietly watch her sleep.

He reached out and, slowly, he pulled the sheet from her face and folded it down until her whole upper body was revealed to his eyes.

She lay on her front, with an arm tucked underneath her body to stop her breasts from squashing into the bed. Her face was tucked into the small gap between the two adjoining pillows; half hidden underneath the pillow on her side; her hair a curly mass spiraling across the top of the pillow and covering some of Luka's own pillow. Her back was curved perfectly, coloured perfectly, shaped perfectly. There was no blemishes barr one which was near the base of her spine. Involuntarily, his hand reached out and his fingers touched lightly on that portion of her skin.

When she groaned and tucked her head further into the pillows, Luka traced his fingers up her spine and played with a ringlet of hair that had toppled onto her back.

When she spoke his name, he turned his eyes from their study of her back to meet her sleepy gaze.

"Luka, it's four thirty in the morning... Go back to sleep."

She shifted onto her side towards Luka and her eyes slid shut. He traced his hands from the base of her neck and let his hand encompass her tiny shoulder, and played with a lock of her hair.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, his voice still husky from sleep. His hand glided down her arm until he reached her hand and then he laced their fingers together, his eyes watching his hands journey.

"So are you," she mumbled and he grinned.

"I am not beautiful." He inched his body closer to hers until his bare legs came into contact with the soft skin of hers.

"Luka..." she protested weakly as his fingers _accidentally _brushed her navel as his hand dropped onto the bed between their two forms. He watched her for a minute or two until he was certain she was almost asleep.

Grinning, he leaned over her, and she fell onto her back. He pressed his chest into hers and the hand that had been propping his head up fell and made evanescent contact with the soft skin of her neck. Her breathing hitched slightly and he grinned more. His other arm reached out to the alarm clock and switched it off, subsequently putting more weight on her body and pressing his legs between the two of hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked, somewhat breathless as she subconsciously hooked one of her legs over Luka's to ensure he stayed in position above her.

Pushing all the innocence into his voice that he could muster, he turned his head towards her, his lips but a centimeter from hers.

"Disconnecting the alarm clock. We don't need to go in until later in the day."

His breathe slid over Sam's lips and she arched her body further into his, only slightly.

He glanced at her eyes quickly and then her lips that were parted slightly.

"Luka... you have an impulse control problem, you know that?" Sam muttered, her lips moving only the barest of millimeters. She opened her eyes and stared at his face through a foggy gaze.

She could see his smile, could almost feel his lips curve against her own. She sighed happily.

"Oh really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, leaning his face just that bit closer to hers.

"Kinda similar to mine, actually." She smiled as she felt the whisper of his lips against hers.

"Really?" He asked drawing out the vowel in the middle of the word.

He could feel his self control diminishing with every word she uttered, every breathe that played across his lips, with every little circle her foot was drawing on his calf. He knew that she knew what she was doing to him, the devilish twitch of her lips as she trailed her foot further up his legs, across his thigh and finally up to the base of his spine. She tugged her leg and his bottom half fell completely against her, only his arms holding him up from falling completely on top of her.

"Yeah..."

And he was lost. His lips met hers and he teased her tongue into action. Dueling with one another for dominance, Luka inevitably won as he laced their fingers and yanked her hands to the side of her head. She whimpered slightly, and Luka pulled his head back but didn't let go of her hands.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked gently, as his thumbs ran circles on the back of her hand.

She shook her head and raised her body up to meet his, and instantly his lips were on hers. Kissing every inch of the body that he had only a few hours before come to know, he knew that Sam Taggert was a woman he could fall in love with.

His tongue tasted her salty skin and she groaned as his tongue swirled against her breast bone. He maneuvered his body so that he could still keep her hands immobile and yet bring her to the edge.

He nudged at her legs slightly and she moved the one that wasn't holding his body to her so that he could move closer to her. She could feel his arousal pressed against her and she whimpered again. He shifted slightly and he pulled her hands together in front of her chest and held them there with one hand. His other hand glided down her body until her reached the spot where her waistband should have been. He traced two fingers over the spot he knew would cause a new wave of arousal to course through her, and he smiled when she arched her back, pressing her lower body closer to him.

"Luka..." she whispered hoarsely and he looked up from his suckling of her breast and stared at her with penetrating azure eyes, that were dark with passion. He could see that her eyes were closed and that her lips were parted and that she licked her lips every few seconds.

Smiling to himself, he left the haven that was her breasts and continued his wet assault down the edge of her stomach, until he reached the freckle that was at the inside of her thigh.

He glanced up at her, quickly, and smiled. He darted his tongue past his lips and groaned loudly as he tasted her. Only a second did he taste her, before he pulled back and blew a cold breathe onto the epicentre of her being.

She breathed in laggardly, her breathe hitching in her throat as she squeezed his hand and threw her head back into the pillows.

"Luka... I need... you - God - now." She understood that she was past begging. He understood that she was past begging.

He flicked his tongue over her again and revelled in the taste of her arousal before he pain-stakingly slowly inched up her body, grazing it with his lips.

He reached her breast bone again and he nipped one of her nipples and released her hands. She hooked her hands under his shoulders and pulled him up to her face. Her lips crashed into his and they both groaned: he in the pleasure of feeling her pulling him tighter onto him and closer to her core; her in pleasure of tasting herself on his lips.

Hooking her other leg around his waist, Sam pulled him into her and moaned loudly into his mouth as he filled her.

"Sam..." Luka groaned as he began moving, slowly at first but faster as she moaned his name with each thrust. He could feel his own orgasm coming and he knew that from the noises Sam was making, she wasn't far off her own either.

He was groaning, breathing heavily and she was murmuring words to him that made no sense to his sex filled brain. He only knew that he could go no further, could take no more of her ministrating thrusts, could not hold back the cry that was on his lips. Then his orgasm hit just as he felt her muscles contracting tightly around him as she tensed and called out his name. He heard a voice pant her name over and over and over and realised that it was his own.

His shaking hands skimmed over her face and held it between them as he kissed her deeply before dropping his head at the side of her face. Her fingers in his hair contracted every few seconds, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine and into the aftermath of his orgasm. His whole body shook in a way that it had not done in years. He could not remember ever aching so much for a woman as much as he did for Sam.

After several minutes of regulating their breathing, Luka pulled his head up from her shoulder and kissed her face. She reciprocated when his tongue protruded into her mouth.

"Sam?" He asked as he rolled over onto his side, pulling her body with him.

She nuzzled closer into his arms and rested her lips against his broad chest.

"Hmm?" She replied drowsily as sleep pulled at her.

"I think I like our impulse control problem."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Me too."

He smiled, leaned down and kissed the top of her head, and allowed sleep to over take his body.

**END**

**Please, send feedback as this is my first ER fan fic. **


End file.
